


RIPPER ▹the vampire diaries

by fandomlover727



Series: Genderbent AU Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Bisexual Stefan Salvatore, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Doppelganger, Eventual Elena GIlbert/Damon Salvatore, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Female Stefan Salvatore, Female-Centric, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Human Elena Gilbert, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humanity Switch (Vampire Diaries), Hurt Stefan Salvatore, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrids, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Minor Mason Lockwood/Katherine Pierce, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), No Humanity (Vampire Diaries), Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Siblings, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Ripper, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore-centric, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝙍𝙄𝙋𝙋𝙀𝙍 | ❝ a ripper is a vampire who is driven by obsession, who lives only for the gratification of their deepest desires. a ripper will feed until there is nothing left to feed on and they'll move on to the next and the next❞.𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.【 the vampire diaries season 1-2 】【 format by @NASASTAN 】Genderbent Stefan Salvatore AU
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore & Zach Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson & Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Zach Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore
Series: Genderbent AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709848
Kudos: 21





	1. RIPPER

𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦  
˗ˏˋ 𝑹𝑰𝑷𝑷𝑬𝑹 ˎˊ˗

  
xxx. **A RIPPER VAMPIRE IS** one that is consumed by bloodlust and possess a lack of self control. They cannot stop once they've started feeding. Some even become so consumed by their bloodlust that they are completely unaware of what they're doing and blackout.

Stefanie Lillian Salvatore, a girl who was seventeen-years-old when she was turned, is one of the most well known rippers, often known as the Ripper of Monterey after slaughtering a village full of Immigrants after being consumed by her own bloodlust and lack of humanity.

Stefanie has always been a truly moral person with a strong conscience. Fighting against the ripper part of her was always a struggle. She didn't want to feel what she was feeling when she accidentally drank so much of someone's blood that their heads completely rolled off of their bodies. She didn't want to be a monster.

Stefanie spent almost a century and a half either attempting to control this side of her with both a lot of success and a lot of failure.

That is until she meets the girl that makes her want to continue to be a better person, to fight this ripper side of her, a girl named Elena Gilbert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(** ** _R I P P E R_** **)**  
 **"** _the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl_ **".**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

LILY COLLINS as   
☆꧁ **STEFANIE SALVATORE** ꧂☆

**"** we choose our own path. our values and our actions, they define who we are **".**  
  
  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .  
  
  
  


**( MAIN CAST )**

~ _LEXI RABE as YOUNG STEFANIE SALVATORE_  
~ NINA DOBREV as ELENA GILBERT/  
KATHERINE PIERCE/ TATIA/AMARA  
~ IAN SOMERHALDER as DAMON SALVATORE  
~ STEVEN R. MCQUEEN as JEREMY GILBERT  
~ SARA CANNING as JENNA SOMMERS  
~ KAT GRAHAM as BONNIE BENNETT  
~ CANDICE KING as CAROLINE FORBES  
~ ZACH ROERIG as MATT DONOVAN  
~ MICHAEL TREVINO as TYLER LOCKWOOD  
~ MATT DAVIS as ALARIC SALTZMAN/KLAUS  
~ KAYLA EWELL as VICKI DONOVAN  
~ JOSEPH MORGAN as KLAUS MIKAELSON  
~ DANIEL GILLIES as ELIJAH MIKAELSON  
~ CLAIRE HOLT as REBEKAH MIKAELSON  
~ MARGUERITE MACINTYRE as LIZ FORBES

**( SUPPORTING/OTHER CAST)**

~ ARIELLE KEBBEL as LEXI BRANSON  
~ MALESE JOW as ANNA  
~ SUSAN WALTERS as CAROL LOCKWOOD  
~ KELLY HU as PEARL  
~ DAVID ANDERS as JOHN GILBERT  
~ CHRIS WILLIAM WALTERS as ZACH   
SALVATORE  
~ TAYLOR KINNEY as MASON LOCKWOOD  
~ BRYTON JAMES as LUKA MARTIN  
~ RANDY J. GOODWIN as JONAS MARTIN  
~ LAUREN COHEN as ROSE  
~ TORREY DEVITTO as DR. MEREDITH FELL  
~ NATHANIEL BUZOLIC as KOL MIKAELSON  
~ ALICE EVANS as ESTHER  
~ SEBASTIAN ROCHE as MIKAEL  
~ CASPER ZAFER as FINN MIKAELSON  
  


**_THE REST OF THE CAST AS THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS._ **   
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  


**_WARNINGS!_** Strong Language, Semi-Major Descriptions Of Violence, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Blood(always), Kidnapping, Weapons, etc.

**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2019| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied.

**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from the The Originals/Vampire Diaries/Legacies Universe, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my AU and Genderbent parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more.

**_INSPIRED BY!_** format for this chapter and book in general is inspired by [NASASTAN](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NASASTAN) on Wattpad.   
  


**SETTING:**   
**SEASON ONE**   
**SEASON TWO**   
**SEASON THREE**


	2. act one, ashes to roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON ONE

**"** 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 **—** 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚜 **,** 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 **.** 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚗𝚘𝚠 **.** 𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎 **,** 𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 **".**


End file.
